


Infinity and Beyond

by aseriesofolafevents



Series: Stark by Name [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofolafevents/pseuds/aseriesofolafevents
Summary: Basically an AU of how Juliet Stark, Tony's daughter, gets mixed up in the events of Infinity War, with her boyfriend Peter Parker and the rest of the Avengers.The background of this story is my other story, Your Hand Holding Mine. Go check it out!!





	Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> okay so a little while ago I got loads of requests to do an Infinity War and Endgame storyline in my main story, Your Hand Holding Mine. I was going to do it, but I realised that thats not the direction I wanted to take YHHM in and I'd rather just keep that story a causal domestic avengers family fluff fest or whatever. But, I was really interested in how Juliet would work in IW and EG so I decided to write this story anyway! This takes place in a parallel universe to YHHM, where all the events up to Viola's birth have happened! So please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy or have any constructive criticism! Xoxo

“You’re not going and that’s final.”  
Tony Stark stands before me, arms crossed over his chest, look of Juliet-I-am-your-father-and-you-will-listen-to-me painted across his usually relaxed looking, face. I exhale a huff of indignation, refusing to break eye contact, during our father-daughter stare off. I can already feel my eyes watering, yet I refuse to give in.  
“This is ridiculous.” I tell him, finally dragging my eyes away from his to stare at Pepper Potts, whose face is painted in the same ironed out look as my father’s. No pun intended. She raises an eyebrow at me.  
“It’s not ridiculous to care about our daughters safety, Juliet.” She states, her voice calm and controlled, even though I can tell she’s getting infuriated with me.   
“My SAFETY?” I screech, my jaw dropping open as I pace forward quickly, so that I am standing directly opposite my parents, with only an kitchen countertop between us. “Yes, because a school field trip to Brooklyn is really going to threaten my safety.” I am being sarcastic, of course.

We are arguing over the same thing we’ve been arguing over for the last six days and even I have to admit that it’s getting tedious. My parents, stubborn as always, are refusing to let me go on a photography field trip to Brooklyn, due to “lack of security”. Appropriately, half the team chose this particular week to go away on meetings in Rhodey’s case, an arm reprogramming for Bucky in Wakanda, an Asgardian trip in Bruce and Thor’s case, a home trip for Clint and a romantic getaway to Scotland for Wanda and Vision.  
“If anything happened you’d be in a rough spot.” Dad reminds me, sighing and rubbing the pressure point on the side of his temple. “It’s public knowledge what school you go to and, if someone was looking at the website regularly, they would see that your media class is taking a photography field trip.”  
“Who would want to stalk me?” I demand, hotly, furrowing my brows in anger. I love my parents to death, but it would be an understatement to say their overprotectiveness was boring.   
“I think you forget that just under a year ago you were kidnapped by a branch of HYDRA agents.” Pepper snaps back, her face flushed a deep red to match her hair. She sniffs haughtily as if I was supposed to NOT block out an important memory.  
I roll my eyes. “Oh come on.” I sigh. “Things are different now. Peter’s there and he’ll definitely have his suit on him. Plus, it’s not like I can’t defend myself if things get sticky I’ve got my-” I pause for half a second and see my father’s eyes flash wildly. I gulp, having just been about to reveal my best kept secret to my stepmom. The fact that I have an Iron Maiden suit, more commonly known to me as my Rescue suit, is still not public knowledge. And by ‘public’, I mean Pepper Potts is out of the loop, with the rest of the world. “-I’ve got better at defensive AND offensive. I’ve been training really hard with Nat and Steve. Pep, even you said that the other day.”

My ‘training time’ with Nat and Steve is actually the time I spend in an underground training room, learning the intricate details built into my suit by my father and Bruce Banner, having been designed by my boyfriend, Peter Parker. A small smirk rises to my lips as I even think about it.  
Pepper shakes her head. “Doesn’t matter. You know Nat, Sam and Steve are leaving tomorrow for a job. That leaves me and your father to look after you and we’ve got Viola to think of. J I know this is a big deal for you and I’m sorry, but you have to remember who you are.”  
“She’s right J,” My Dad says softly, coming round to put his arm around me. “Being a Stark is like having a permanent hit mark on your chest. You’re our baby, we got to look after you.”

My baby sister, Viola, gives a small murmur from her baby seat in the corner and I wriggle out of Dad’s arm to scoop her up as she giggles in my arms.  
“She’s your baby now.” I remind them, kissing one of Vi’s pale cheeks. “I’m a mature young woman.”  
Dad and Pepper share a conspiring glance and I gulp, nervously.   
“You’re both our itty bitty babies.” Pepper coons in a voice she usually saves for Viola as her and Dad rush forward to pepper both of our faces in kisses.  
“Get off!!” I screech, trying not to laugh, whilst also trying to use my baby sister as a kiss shield.   
“What did I just walk into?” Sam says as he strolls into the room and we all freeze, looking up at him, guiltily. “You Starks are wack.” He tells us, as he grabs a juice bottle and departs, chuckling to himself.

“It sucks you can’t go.” Peter tells me later, his head, laying on my stomach on my bed. “But it’ll probably be boring anyway, especially without you.”  
“I don’t know.” I sigh, my fingers fiddling with his hair. “Taking unflattering photos of Flash would have been fun.”  
‘True,” Peter agrees with a small snort of amusement. “But me and Michelle will just take double the amount to share with you and Ned on Monday.” He turns to me. “Are you going to stay at home tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, I’ll call in sick.” I say, yawning as I notice the streaky orange sky and the falling sun. “Pepper wants to have a ‘girls day’ with me and Vi because Dad’s got a meeting with a man called Stephen Strange.”  
“The house feels empty without anyone.” Peter sits up as well, scooching up the bed to put his arms around me. “When will they all be back?”  
“Wanda and Viz come back on Sunday, Bruce and Thor on tuesday, Rhodey on Monday and Bucky on Wednesday.” I sigh. Peter’s right, the compound has an eerie feeling without the whirring noise coming from Bruce’s lab or Wanda and Bucky’s daily arguments over snap. “Clint will be back whenever Clint feels like getting back.”  
A moment of silence passes, comfortably.  
Peter squeezes my side. “I can feel your brain working. What are you thinking J?”  
I shiver slightly, despite the fact that it’s a warm April’s evening AND the heating on, not to mention Peter’s natural body temperature is higher than average. “I don’t know,” I frown. “It’s just...I don’t know, I have a bad feeling in my stomach and it won’t go away.”  
Peter is quiet for a moment, pondering what I just said. “I know what you mean,” He says slowly. “Like...an uneasy feeling.”  
I nod, opening my mouth before shrugging. “It’s probably because we miss everyone.” I say and Peter agrees, yet the same uneasy feeling still crackles in the air between us. For a moment, everything is silent, before Peter’s phone vibrates.  
“It’s Aunt May.” He tells me, sitting up slowly as he removes his arm from under my shoulders. “Dinner’s ready.” He leans forward and presses a warm kiss to my lips. I smile against his.  
“Night Peter.” I whisper, noting how perfect the moment feels.  
“See you tomorrow, J.” He breathes back, grinning, before hopping off my bed and dashing out.

I am woken up, earlier then I would like on my day off, as the light streams in through my french doors and someone prods my arm, sharply.  
“Wake up,” Said person, hisses and I know immediately who it is. So I roll away from them.  
“Go away, Nat.” I groan, keeping my eyes firmly shut and refusing to move. I’m tired.  
“You don’t want to say goodbye?” She asks and I open one eye slowly, to see her towering over me. Blonde. I screech.  
“Agh!” I jump, sitting up abruptly and inspecting her shortened, blonde hair. She raises an eyebrow, looking amused. “You’re blonde.” I tell her dumbly, as if she doesn’t already know the colour of her own hair.  
“I’m blonde.” She says in a bored voice, watching me slowly grow into a life form. “You don’t need to act so horrified.”  
I shake my head. “Not horrified,” I correct her, yawning the remains of my sleep away, as I plump up a pillow behind my back better, leaning into it. “Just different.” I pull on one of the strands as if making sure it’s real.  
Nat makes a ‘hmph’ noise and I can tell that even she is not overly thrilled with her new look. Red is her signature, what makes her stand out as a deadly professional. In fact, in the eight years I’ve known her, Nat has not dyed her hair once, save for wearing wigs.  
“Don’t mind cranky pants.” Another voice chimes in and I glance over at the door to see Sam and Steve hovering, obviously having come to say farewell like the blonde assassin. I am pleased to see that they look slightly guilty for having woken me from my slumber. Steve continues. “Thor sent her a photo of Bruce working in Asgard and there was a female in the back.”  
“A very pretty female.” Sam chimes in, smirking at me and, even though I smirk back, I am wondering why the boys are messing with Natasha when they are about to get on a quinjet with her. A quinjet probably flown by her. I see a muscle tense in Natasha's jaw as she turns to face me.  
“Anyway, we just came to say bye, and to debut to you my brand new look.” She pulls an extremely fake smile whilst gesturing to her blonde crop. “What do you think?”  
I open my mouth before Sam jumps in, answering my question. “The job required it.” He told me and I nodded slowly.   
“You’re leaving now?” I ask, even though I know that this would be the perfect time, whilst the sun is just slowly climbing out of its resting place.  
Natasha and Steve nod whilst Sam says ‘you got it’ and a moments silent passes. For some reason I am filled with the same uneasy feeling as I had with Peter last night and no amount of shuffling around can make it go away.   
“Well Bye.” Natasha states and I know that she is acting awkward because she hates saying goodbye and does it in such a short and abrupt manner that you don’t even realise she has said goodbye at all.  
“Ciou Kiddo.”  
“Till next time.”  
Sam and Steve offer me their departure message and with one last smile Natasha turns to go the door as the other two file out. Suddenly the uneasy feeling attacks me so greatly that I grab Nat’s hand as she turns to go and pull her in for a tight- very tight- hug.  
“I love you.” I tell her and I don’t really know why because this is Nat and Sam and Steve and by now we have perfected our goodbyes so that they feel as though we are only leaving each other for five minutes. “I love you guys so much.” I carry on hugging her and I feel her relax in my arms slightly.  
“I love you too, J.” She tells me, pressing a rare kiss to my cheek. “Take care, my little one.” She says the last part in Russian and so it takes me a couple of minutes to process it, from the little snippets of Russian I’ve heard. We break apart and I hear Sam or Steve call for her and so she smiles at me tightly and I see that she has the same uneasy look in her eyes that I feel in my stomach. She pauses at the door before looking back and opening her mouth as if she has something to say, yet she shakes her head, as if deciding that she is being silly and leaves so that I’m left, sitting in my room, wondering why that farewell felt so much like goodbye.


End file.
